What Dreams May Come
by Vera-Sama
Summary: They say dreams are windows to the soul...you never know what they'll show you. RxK one shot, dedicated to Gillie and HeatherR. Rated for mild language. Also slight angst, fluff, and sad attempts at humor.


Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Koyasu Takehto and Project Weiss. Since I am not the aforementioned, I can't claim ownership…doesn't mean I can't bend the characters to my will. (Insert evil laugh here.)

Dedicated to: Gillie, for the awesome review to 'Incomplete', and HeatherR for feeding my Ran/Ken addiction. I hope you guys love this!

AN: A lot of this fic wrote itself. I just supplied the fingers to type. I'm wooried they might be OOC, but I tried really hard to avoid it. Also, I'm not sure if I accomplished what I attempted. I tried to be serious, funny, and sweet. I hope you guys like it.

Pairings: RanKen, past KaseKen, and minor SchuldigRan, if you're so inclined to see it that way.

Warnings: Yaoi (duh), manga references, although you don't have to be familiar with it to understand them, mild language, fluff. XD

--Ran's POV--

I awoke with a start as I ran into a hard, unyielding half-wall that separated the hall from the kitchen. It was that dream again and once again, I found myself sleepwalking.

"Aya-kun?" A sleepy voice called from directly behind me. "Are you alright?"

I turned, and saw Omi, clad in long pajamas, bare feet, and mussed hair. One hand rubbed at groggy blue eyes from the doorway of his room, the closest to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Just getting a drink. Go back to sleep." I then added as an afterthought. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Had he been more awake, Omi would've persisted, but thankfully, all I got was a "S'ok. G'night, Aya-kun…" and a softly closing door.

I stared at the door for a moment, expecting it to reopen, and Omi to demand a better explanation. When it didn't, I trudged to the kitchen, fixed myself some warm milk, and returned to bed. Once I was comfortable, I stared at my ceiling and recalled the dream.

It was never exactly the same, but it was always similar. Mastermind was there, sitting on the edge of my bed and laughing at me. Always telling me 'You've lost her for good, you know.' And 'She's not dead, but she might as well be.' And then I would see her, my sister, standing in the door to my room. I would jump up and rush to her, knowing if I could ever just touch her, everything would be alright.

But it never failed, every time I could almost reach her, she'd seem to get further away. She'd giggle innocently, like it was a game, and run away from me. Mastermind would follow, his obnoxious laughter echoing off the walls. And then I would wake with a start.

At first, I hadn't known him as 'Mastermind', he was only that stranger that had said such strange things to m the day my parents had died. And at first, I'd wake up still in bed, drenched in sweat, and twisted up in my blankets. Then, for some reason after we first faced Schwarz, I started to sleepwalk.

At first, I would wake up when I reached my closed door, but then I'd go a little further, and a little further. Once I'd been made it all the way to the flower shop. Always chasing her as she ran and giggled. The worst part was, I couldn't tell the others about my dreams. They wouldn't understand…They'd think Mastermind was controlling me, or something ridiculous like that, and Kritker's doctors, and I use the term loosely, would insist on running all sorts of tests. I just don't have the time or the patience for something like that, so when they catch me sleepwalking, I'll keep making up some half-ass excuse, until I just can't anymore. Then…well…I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.

With a deep sigh, I settled myself back into my covers, and did my best to go back to sleep .

--

"Ran…" A soft voice called to me. "Ran…can you hear me?"

"Aya?" I asked, opening my eyes and sitting up in bed. "Is that…"

"Come on, Ran, I want to show you something." Her smile was bright and playful, even in the dark room.

"Yes, Ran, go with her like a good kitty." Another voice sneered from my right. I ignored him, I always did when she was there.

Throwing back the blankets, I stood, and started after her. Before I could cross the room, the door was open and she was in the hallway. "Wait up, Aya…"

"Come on, Ran…"

A cold chuckle sounded from behind me. He sarcastically mimicked. "Come on, Ran…"

"I'm coming Aya, wait for me! I'm coming." I mumbled. I was ignoring him completely, focusing all my attention on catching her.

"Aya?" Another voice, one I couldn't place right off, spoke now. It sounded very far off. "Aya, stop!" It distracted me a moment

"I'm coming…" I repeated, giving the girl, my beloved sister, my full attention once again.

"Aya!" The voice called again.

I tried to continue after her, but something strong was suddenly holding me back. "I'm coming, Imouto." I tried again to free myself.

"Aya, wake up!"

I awoke suddenly as I hit the floor, strong arms around me, holding me in place, and a warm body padding my fall. "Wh-what?" I stammered, trying to look around. I noticed messy chocolate locks and concerned eyes. "Ken?"

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. "You were trying to climb over the stair rail..the fall could've killed you."

I looked around and noticed, thankfully, our struggle hadn't woken the others. "I…I was…" but I couldn't think of a lie for this one. No coherent lie would explain trying to climb over the rail.

"Dreaming about your sister." He finished. "You were talking to her."

"Yeah." I finally relented. I pulled myself to my feet, a bit shaky, and helped Ken to his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "It might help…" He then smiled a bit. "Or at least, that's what Kaa-san used to tell me."

I frowned. I didn't want any of them to know. Then again, Ken knew now. But still, if Omi found out about all of this, he'd worry. He could be worse than an old mother hen sometimes. And Youji…ha! He'd never let me live it down even Shion wouldn't be enough to stop him. He'd start insisting I was lusting after Mastermind...or Aya-chan...or both. And I'm pretty sure Kritker would frown on my murdering him.

"I won't tell the others." Ken said suddenly, as if reading my mind. A genuine smile crossed his face. "Promise."

Reluctantly, I nodded, and we walked back to my room to talk. I never thought it could feel so good to just talk, and have someone listen…and I never thought Ken could listen so well. When I finally finished telling him about my nightly pursuit, his brow furrowed in thought as the silence starched on between us.

"Well, Ayan…" He finally spoke. "I can only think of one solution."

"And that would be?" I inquired, one brow arched in question. After the close call tonight, I was game for just about anything.

"Sleep with me." He stated simply. "Or I'll sleep with you."

Anything but that.

"Do what?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I was glad we were sitting in the dark. "You've been talking to Kudou way too much if you think—"

"What?" Ken cut me off. There was confusion, and then realization I his voice. "What? No!" I wondered if he was blushing. It sounded like it. "Not like that! I was just thinking…"

"What?" I prompted after he was silent a moment.

"Well, if you were with someone, they could stop you from leaving the room…maybe wake you up before you get out of bed or something…you know..so you don't hurt yourself."

"And you are the one for the job because…?"

"Youji's a heavy sleeper, and Omi kicks..and steals the covers." Ken explained rationally. "And before you ask, the only reason I know that is because we had to share a room at the villa once."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled softly. Ken wasn't usually the type to defend his actions or statements like this, so there, in the middle of the night, sitting across from one another o my bed, I my dark room, it was amusing. Almost cute.

"It's not funny!" Ken said, again sounding flustered. "Besides, you said it yourself, you don't want the others to know."

I considered the matter for a moment. Maybe it was the fact that my rough night's sleep was taking its toll on my mind, but Ken's logic made sense. "Fine." I finally said. "But this is temporary…until I can figure out a better way to stop having these dreams."

"Agreed." I could almost hear the nod in his voice as he spoke. He then added, almost hesitantly. "So…your room or mine?"

I growled in response, tossing back the covers and throwing myself down. Ken said nothing, but I felt him ease off the edge of the bed, and move around to the other side. As he settled in, I found myself wishing my bed were a King, instead of just a double.

"Night, Aya…" He mumbled quietly.

"Yeah." I replied. "Hey, Hidaka…"

"Hm?"

"Mention this to the others and I'll kill you."

"Mm-hmm." He confirmed. It was silent a moment longer before he spoke again. I almost groaned at the sound of his voice, wishing he'd just go to sleep. "Aya…is your sister's name, isn't it?"

"…Yeah…"

"You were calling out to her when I woke you up." He needlessly explained. "So..what's your name…really?"

I didn't answer for a while. Instead, I thought of all of the reasons I'd taken o my sister's name in the first place. I heard his breathing slowly even out, and figured he was asleep. Still, I finally answered him. "It's Ran."

"Ran…" A sleepy voice repeated. "It's nice…it fits you…" He shifted, presumably snuggling down into the blankets. "Night…Ran…"

"…Night Ken…"

--Ken's POV--

And so it continued for several months. Every night, I would pretend to go to sleep in my room, and sneak over to Ran's once Omi and Youji were suitably distracted. Then, I would take up residence on my side of the bed, not that I dared call it that where Ran could hear. He was as possessive as a two-year-old sometimes.

For the first month or so, I'd wake several times a night to find Ran speaking to Aya-can, trying to climb out of bed to follow her. I would always grab his arm and pull him back down, holding him still until he'd either wake up or settle back into, presumably, dreamless sleep. As the time passed, however, the attempts at sleepwalking dwindled to once every few nights. Still, he'd often toss and turn , mumbling about Aya-chan, and occasionally telling Mastermind to "Shut the Hell up and leave me the Hell alone."

I often found myself waking up just to watch him sleep peacefully in the darkness. As of late, I've noticed a change in my feeling toward him. I couldn't explain it…or maybe I just didn't want to. The feelings were familiar to me, and that was partially why I suppressed them. After what happened with Kase, I didn't want to take any chances…

It was about four months into our secret arrangement when things changed. We were given a case I'd hoped we'd never see.

We were told to kill Kase. And I began to have nightmares of my own.

--

"Kase?" I called, looking around the warehouse for him. "Where are you?"

"I'm here…just keep following my voice…"

I did as I was instructed, turning here and there in search of him. "Enough of these damn games. Come on out."

"Now, now, Kenken…" His voice sounded teasingly close all of a sudden.

I spun around and was standing face to face with him. "What's all this about?" I demanded.

"It's over, Ken." He said, an evil smirk appearing on his face. "They know what you did."

"What I…?" I was confused. "Kase…"

"About the steroids. You'll be banned from the League, you know." He seemed to be enjoying my confused pain.

"I never--!"

"I know…but they don't."

"But you'll tell them the truth, right?" I tried desperately. Soccer was my life, for God's Sake!

I watched him pick up a bat I hadn't noticed was at our feet. "No. I won't." With that, he swung the bat, landing a solid blow to my head.

I cried out, falling to the ground. "Kase..why…?"

He gave me a swift kick before turning his back on me. "Simple, Kenken." He said as he strode a few feet away. "I never loved you." He pulled out a lighter, and set a nearby box on fire.

I'm not sure if it was my head injury or his words that kept my there, unmoving on the floor as the warehouse burned around me.

--

I awoke with a jolt. It was that dream...memory…again. Sitting up, I felt the sweat pouring off my forehead mingle with the tears pouring from my eyes. I was oblivious to all else as my mind replayed his last words.

'I never loved you…'

I didn't realize I was shaking until two strong, warm arms wrapped around me. They pulled me close, and I didn't question them. I listened to the heartbeat as my head rested against a bare chest. The tears slowly ebbed away, and my breathing evened out. Finally it occurred o me who it was holding me so close. "…Ran…?"

"Shh…It's alright Ken…you're safe…" His deep voice was laced with concern.

"It was…Kase…" I murmured. I didn't want to tell him..but I needed to. "He…he tried to kill me…"

"Yes, in a fire, right?" He prompted gently, seeing how difficult it was for me.

"Not…not just that…" I admitted. I was quiet a while, still allowing myself to be held like a child listening to Ran's heartbeat. "He…he told me…"

He didn't prompt me this time, realizing I'd have to explain on my own terms, in my own time. even after all this time, It hurt so much to recall.

"He told me he didn't…he didn't love me." I finally whispered. I half expected ran to push me away, disgusted. He didn't, so I continued. "That he never had….But I…"

"You loved him." He finished, and I nodded dumbly. "You two…were lovers…?"

"Yes." Reluctantly, I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, barely visible in the dark. "When the time comes. I want to…need to be the one to kill him." I said slowly. "It's the only way I can finally move on."

He was quiet a moment. "You're scared…because of his betrayal…aren't you?"

I didn't answer at first. Was it that obvious?

"You needn't be." He said softly.

I felt his warm, strong hand find my face, and carefully pull it towards his in the darkness. Our lips met, and a shock went through me. Something that had never happened with Kase. After a moment, we parted.

"Ran…"

"Just remember…you're not alone any more…"

I felt him settle back down into the covers, and followed suit. Only seconds later, I felt an arm envelope me, and pull me into a close, secure…comfortable…embrace. As my head once again came to rest on his chest, I smiled, feeling his arm around me. "Good night…Ran…"

"Goodnight, Ken."

And somehow, this time, I knew it really was love.

--

"Ken-kun!" Omi's voice called as he searched for the brunette. Neither he nor Youji had seen him, or the team's resident angry redhead, all morning. "Aya-kun!"

"Did you check their rooms, Chibi?" Youji asked, coming up behind the teen.

"Well, sorta." Omi admitted. "Ken-kun wasn't in his room…I haven't checked Aya-kun's yet."

"Well then come on!" Marching toward the bedrooms, Youji came to a op outside Aya's door. He gave it three shark knocks, and received no answer. He put his hand on the knob, and started to turn it.

"Youji-kun, wait!" Omi said, placing a and o the playboy's arm. "You know how much Aya-kun hates when we go in is room!"

"Well, if he's in there half dead or something, I'm sure h won't mind." Without allowing room for further argument, he pushed the door open. As light flooded into the room, the two blondes took in the sight before them.

Curled up, peacefully sleeping, were their missing team mates. Aya had both arms around Ken, who was resting his head on the older man's chest. An arm was draped around Aya's waist, for added effect.

After blinking repeatedly and blushing bright red, Omi reached over and hastily closed the door. He then turned to Youji as the two stood in the hall outside their leader's room. "They looked so…happy…"

"Yeah…" Youji replied thoughtfully. "They did…"

"You know what this means, right?" Omi asked as he two started downstairs to open hop.

"Yeah, yeah, Chibi, I know…" Youji grumbled. "You won the bet…so….do you take IOU's?"

"Nope." Omi answered, grinning at the thought of the game he planned to buy with the money. "You've got the cash…we got paid last night."

"Man, Chibi, you're cut-throat." Youji dug the money out of his wallet and handed it over. "How'd you know anyway?"

"Simple." Mi answered, Genk smile I place. "I saw Ken sneak in there a couple months ago. I might be shy, but I'm not a kid either..."

Youji shook his head.

"Hey..Youji-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not mention this. I mean…they'll explain it when they're ready…"

"Yeah, sure." He agreed. "Besides, I'd rather not mention losing a bet to a Chibi..."

--The End--

AN: I hope that wasn't horrible. It didn't go at all like I expected it to, but overall, I'm happy with it. I'm not sure what Omi and Youji's bet was about, but Omi won. Must've been the Takatori in him. XD Please R&R. I hope you liked it.

And thanks again to Gillie and HeatherR. You guys rock!


End file.
